1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to oil filter devices and, more particularly, to oil filter devices mounted on motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of oil filtering devices for motor vehicles is known in the prior art. In my prior patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,024 there is disclosed a magnet assembly or attachment for magnetically collecting metallic particles within an oil filter. That inventive device includes a pair of magnets supported in a spaced relationship by a carrier which latter is positionable along an exterior of a filter cartridge. The carrier serves the an additional function of a heat sink. A shunt couples opposite poles of the magnets together to increase the magnetic flux directed into the filter cartridge to separate and retain metallic particles from the filtered fluid.
An oil lubrication circuit of a motor vehicle includes a variety of components, two of which are an oil pan and an oil pump that includes an oil intake pipe. Oil flows from the oil pan into the oil intake pipe. It is conceived by the present inventor that it would be desirable to apply magnetic treatment of the circulating oil in the vicinity of the oil intake pipe of the oil pump.
To optimize the application of magnetic fields to the vicinity of the oil intake pipe, it would be desirable to provide an element which directs the flow of oil to a prepositioned gap between the oil intake pipe and a magnetic assembly.
In addition to providing a reservoir for oil, an oil pan covers the oil intake pipe. In this respect, it would be desirable if an oil pan were provided that is combined with a magnet assembly that is positioned near the oil intake pipe.
In view of the above considerations, the present inventor discloses herein an oil pan containing a magnetic filter apparatus. Yet, still other features would be desirable in such an oil pan containing a magnetic filter apparatus. For example, it would be desirable if the magnet assembly could easily be removed from the oil pan for cleaning and replaced in the oil pan after being cleaned.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use a magnet assembly for aiding in the filtration of oil in a motor vehicle, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest an oil pan containing a magnetic filter apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) magnetically treats circulating oil in the vicinity of the oil intake pipe of the oil pump; (2) provides an element which directs the flow of oil to a prepositioned gap between an oil intake pipe and a magnetic assembly; (3) combines an oil pan with a magnet assembly that is positioned near the oil intake pipe; and (4) provides a magnet assembly that can easily be removed from the oil pan for cleaning and replaced in the oil pan after being cleaned. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique oil pan containing a magnetic filter apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.
To achieve the foregoing and other advantages, the present invention, briefly described, provides an oil pan containing a magnetic filter apparatus which includes an oil pan member which includes a magnet assembly reception channel. A magnetic filter assembly is received in the magnet assembly reception channel, and attachment means are provided for attaching the magnetic filter assembly to the oil pan member. An oil flow director assembly is connected to an oil pump intake tube of an oil pump for directing oil flow to a high magnetic flux region of the magnetic filter assembly. The magnetic filter assembly separates ferro-magnetic particles from oil in the oil pan member and traps the separated particles on the magnetic filter assembly.
The magnetic filter assembly includes a magnet support member which is attachable to the attachment means. A magnet unit is supported by the magnet support member. The magnet unit provides a high magnetic flux region to circulating oil in the vicinity of an oil pump intake tube for trapping metal particles on the magnetic filter assembly. The magnetic filter assembly includes handle portions which can be grasped for turning the magnetic filter assembly.
The magnet support member includes a support connector portion for connecting to the attachment means. A support riser portion is connected to the support connector portion, and a magnet holding member is connected to the support riser portion. The support connector portion includes external threads for engaging complimentary internal threads of the attachment means.
The attachment means includes a sealing ring placed on an inside surface of the oil pan member encompassing the magnet assembly reception channel. A second attachment ring is placed on top of the sealing ring. A first attachment ring is placed on an outside surface of the oil pan member encompassing the magnet assembly reception channel. Fasteners connect the first attachment ring to the second attachment ring, with the sealing ring and a portion of the oil pan member sandwiched therebetween.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will be for the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining a preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood, that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved oil pan containing a magnetic filter apparatus which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved oil pan containing a magnetic filter apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved oil pan containing a magnetic filter apparatus which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved oil pan containing a magnetic filter apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such oil pan containing a magnetic filter apparatus available to the buying public.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved oil pan containing a magnetic filter apparatus which magnetically treats circulating oil in the vicinity of the oil intake pipe of the oil pump.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved oil pan containing a magnetic filter apparatus that provides an element which directs the flow of oil to a prepositioned gap between an oil intake pipe and a magnetic assembly.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved oil pan containing a magnetic filter apparatus which combines an oil pan with a magnet assembly that is positioned near the oil intake pipe.
Even another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved oil pan containing a magnetic filter apparatus that provides a magnet assembly that can easily be removed from the oil pan for cleaning and replaced in the oil pan after being cleaned.
These together with still other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.